A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts digital data bits into analog signals. The quality of the resulting analog signals provided at an output of a DAC depends upon various characteristics of the DAC. Some of these characteristics can degrade the analog signal as a result of errors introduced during the conversion process. Several factors may contribute to these errors. Some factors include hardware elements inside the DAC that can cause variations in current flows, hardware elements inside the DAC that can cause variations in switching times, and/or hardware elements inside the DAC having improper layout geometries. Evaluating the operating parameters of a DAC, particularly the shapes and the timing characteristics of various signals inside the DAC, can be a first step in identifying and addressing at least some of these errors.